Timless Love
by MoonlightShadow94
Summary: Love can survive the time. An art student, Jeremy is sure about that his best friend is the reincarnation of Ahkmenrah's beloved princess, and there are sings that supports him. They take a tour in Manhattan, to figure out, what causes the strange sympthons of Samantha. Whom will Sam choose? She'll stay in the past, or the present? Thanks, off2neverland for being my beta reader :)


_Chapter1: Lotus petals in the water of the Nile_

 _The sun shone high above, sending its warmth to the Earth. She bathed in the clear water of the river with the slave girls. They were playing happily, but she was just floating in the waves. She loved the Nile. She was happy there, but a little bit sad, too. She was only fourteen, but she had been forced to choose a husband and marry. Most of the girls her age were already married. She didn't want to marry a man chosen for her. She wanted to marry a man that she loved, but she hadn't found him yet. The Nile was her happy place, and she hoped that it would be enough to cheer her up. So far, it hadn't worked.  
"Her Majesty, don't you want to play with us?" asked one of the girls, but she shook her head gently.  
She was a beloved daughter of her father, and she always supported her brothers. That's why she got the name Senet, meaning support in her language. As the only daughter amidst five brothers, her father was very protective over her. She knew that it was hard for him to marry her off to someone she didn't know or love.  
"Her Majesty, what kind of man is the best in the world?" asked the second girl.  
"I should like a man who is clever, and kind. He is playful, brave, and loving. He would be like that great king who is hiding in the reed."  
She smiled, looking over to where Ahkmenrah hid himself from the girls. They screamed, but Senet calmed them down. It is highly improper for a man to see women in their bathing clothes.  
"It's alright, calm down! He won't hurt us and he can't see anything that he shouldn't." said Senet, swiftly moving up to her neck in the cool water.  
"You're right, princess. We are terribly sorry." the girls bowed their heads.  
"You don't need to apologize. My king, come out, please." Senet asked kindly, gazing at Ahkmenrah.  
"Your wish is my command, my beautiful princess."  
The young king of the Fourth Kingdom came to the beach of the Nile, and smiled at Senet. It seemed that the King really loved the princess, his kind words made her blush.  
"Thank you, my king." answered Senet.  
"Would you please forgive me? I've heard all what you've said before. I'm sorry for hiding."  
"It's forgiven, my king."_

"Are you alright, Sam?" asked Jeremy, when she returned.  
Sam was shaking. These waking dreams were becoming more frequent, and they terrified her because she could never knew when it would happen to her again. Nobody could help them to figure it out, not that they would go to anyone with such a strange problem.  
"We can take a break," Jeremy murmured, noticing her current state, "I can open the window, if you need it."  
He was always by her side, no matter what happened. They had been best friends since their childhood, but some months ago Jeremy has changed. Sam felt that Jeremy maybe thought of her as more than a friend.  
"I'll be alright, thank you. Can I... can I see your work?" asked Sam with a shy look.  
"Sorry, my princess, but I have to say no. You can only see when I am finished." answered Jeremy, and covered the canvas with a white veil. Samantha was the model of his painting, princess Senet from Ancient Egypt. As an art student, Jeremy frequently asked Sam to be the model of various paintings. Sam was curious to see this one, but she knew that Jeremy wouldn't change his mind. It just seemed like way more than a coincidence that the same princess Sam dreamed about was the subject of one of his projects.  
"Don't call me that!" Sam exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She didn't like when Jeremy called her princess, it felt too similar to her dreams.  
"What should I call you, then?"  
"My name is Sam. You know it well." she playfully glared at him.  
"Yes, you're right. But it's not really normal, what happens to you. Don't you think we should talk to someone about this? It's getting worse."  
Sam shook her head, "No, we've already tried everyone that won't think we're weird."  
Jeremy had a strange gleam in his eyes, which meant that he had an idea.  
"No... Just no, please. I know you have someone in mind."  
"I have a friend whose father works at the museum where Ahkmenrah's mummy is displayed in New York," started Jeremy, "maybe I can ask him to help us figure out what's going on with you."  
"What a great idea…" Sam commented sarcastically, less than convinced.  
"Don't be so pessimistic! You'll be fine, I promise."  
Jeremy hugged her, and helped her to stand up.  
"That's enough for today. Why don't you pack your luggage at home, and we'll fly to Manhattan tomorrow."  
"Why do I feel that something will go wrong?"  
"Don't worry, Sam! I'm here for you, it'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night."

After this little conversation Sam turned back, and she was surprised, when she noticed that her mother was there for quite a while.

"So Manhattan, huh? How could you think that just flying to Manhattan?" the woman freaked out, but Samantha knew this situation well, so she was able to stay calm.

"Than what should we do? "Asked Sam, glaring at her mother. Mrs. Hartman was a clever and pretty woman; Sam liked her so much, just like her dad, who worked pretty much. He drove trains, and the whole family loved travelling.

"You cannot miss me from this travelling, you know, darling. I'll take you two to Manhattan, if you want to go, but at first I'll call your auntie Becca" smiled Mrs Hartman. Her Auntie, Rebecca was the younger sister of his father, James Hartman.

"Thank you, mum" Sam was happier than ever.

"You're welcome! Go and do your night routine, pack your trunk and tomorrow we're going" said Mrs. Hartman.

Sam run upstairs, and went to her room. Not a single word could describe her feelings in that moment. She took a shower, and changed into her night gown. She packed her clothes, her cosmetics, etc. into her trunk, and after that she called Jeremy.

"Hey, what's up, Sam?"

"Hi! Don't need to fly; my mum will take us to Manhattan. We can stay at my auntie's home. "Explained Sam, and this made Jeremy happy.

"That's cool; fortunately I couldn't buy the tickets. My laptop's system broke down."

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry, I can live without Internet. See you morning"

"I hope you can solve your laptop-problem." answered Sam. "So tomorrow morning you'll come to us."

"Yes. Around 8 a.m."

"Ok. See you."

"Have a nice dream, my princess" after hearing that again, Sam just sighted. It seemed that she cannot turn Jeremy off from his princess-obsession. She wondered how his exam-work looked like, and really wanted to take a look at it.

She slowly fell asleep, and she was glad that not a single dream came on that night. It was a long time ago, when she could sleep well and enough. It was a wonderful feeling for her, after a month.

The next they both of them were excited. A new adventured began, and a drive to Manhattan sounded cool for them. They lived two ours far from Manhattan, and to visit the Natural History Museum was a great programme plan.

"Ok, are you two ready for the biggest travel in your lives?" smiled Mrs. Hartman.

"Yes!" answered Jeremy and Sam.

"Want to sing?"

"Of course, mum! But what song?"

Finally they turn on the radio, and sang the songs with it. Sam found this travel so funny, and for a moment she could forget about her weirdness.

She could sleep normally for a while, but when they arrived to Manhattan, it happened again...

Sam wasn't the same like before. She spoke in ancient language, and she was lucky, because Jeremy could understand what she said in her state.

" _Dad, please! I don't want to die!"_

" _I know, I know..." the pharaoh didn't know, what should, or what he could do for his daughter._

" _Tell him, please! Tell him..."these were the princess last words, before falling into a long, forever-termed sleeping._


End file.
